You Are
by puppyangel7
Summary: Vampire Diaries meets the Maury show. Bonnie and Damon come to the show to resolve their issues.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to apologize for being the worst updater in the world and I know it. This has been a thorn really so I just needed to write it and I hope you enjoy it. Completely AU and OOC. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. I also do not own the Maury Show. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for reading!**

Bonnie had seen the show countless times and the fact that she was on it now was surreal. Her eyes scanned the audience and her heart started to beat faster when Maury addressed the audience.

"Everyone this is Bonnie Bennett. Welcome Bonnie to the show." The audience began to clap and the knots in her stomach seemed to tighten as she glanced at the empty chair next to her.

"Now, Bonnie Bennett has a huge problem by the name of Damon Salvatore and tell us why that is?"

Bonnie gulped before speaking and didn't dare to look at the audience, and it was difficult to explain but she could feel them judging her.

Maury patted her knee gently, urging her to start. Laughing nervously she said, "Damon and I we completely hated each other, so that the fact that we are in this situation is just outrageous. About a year ago though," she paused, "that all changed." She didn't want to continue and took a quick glance at the audience, still finding it difficult that she was actually here.

"Tell us what happened."

Bonnie spotted her friend Caroline in the audience and that's all she needed to find her strength to tell her story. Moving about her hands nervously in her lap she said, "One night that hatred turned into something entirely different. All that pent up frustration just seemed to dissolve and well one thing led to the next."

"But tell us the real problem," Maury said softly.

"He's denying his son," Bonnie stated angrily. The audience sighed heavily as Bonnie's baby appeared on the big screen. The gorgeous curly-haired boy looked at the camera with his striking blue eyes unaware of what was going on.

"Now you have help raising him, don't you?" Maury asked concerned. "Let's welcome Caroline to the show." The audience clapped.

The camera turned to Caroline who smiled hugely. "Bonnie's my sister and I love Jack," Caroline said with tears brimming her eyes, causing Bonnie's tears to run at her friends words. "That scumbag is-" Caroline started her voice getting louder as the thought of Damon rejecting his child plagued her mind, but Maury put his hand up to silence her. "Wait a sec." he said.

Maury upon looking at the young ladies and the state they were in said, "Now let's look at what Damon Salvatore has to say. Watch."

Bonnie turned to the screen where Damon appeared, drinking Bourbon straight out of the bottle. "That crazy b-witch thinks that's my baby but she's cray cray because I can't even have kids. She just wants to tie me on a leash by telling me the kid's mine, but I know the truth and that kid is **NOT **mine! I hope when the results of the DNA test come back that I'm not the father that she will leave me the hell alone."

A low boo came from the audience as Damon's tirade finished. Bonnie shook her head as the camera gazed at his piercing blue gaze. She heard some women sigh dreamily from the audience and she wasn't surprised.

"Wow. Here's Damon," Maury said, getting up and smiling as he made his way to Damon.

Damon came down the stairs, wearing a beautiful navy shirt. He strolled down confidently, even though the sound of boos erupted from the crowd. Waving them away with his hand, he made his way to Maury and hugged him in a way that suggested they were all in this together. Damon merely glanced at Bonnie and lifted the chair that was next to her and set it near the stairs.

"Do you really have to sit all the way over there?" Maury asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Damon with questioning eyes.

Damon nodded. "As a matter of fact I do. She'll hit me I just know it," Damon said, glaring at Bonnie, who stared back just as fiercely, wanting to give him an aneurysm.

"Now, now," Maury said, "you don't think Jack is your son?"

Damon looked at Maury all serious and said, "I don't have to think, I know he's not my son. You see Maury," Damon said, getting comfortable in his chair, "I can't procreate, but I love to try."

The audience booed him some more and Damon got up in a fury and yelled at them. "Stop it. She's a liar," he said, pointing at Bonnie who seemed like she wanted to hide.

Maury tried to be funny and asked, "Why is it that you can't procreate?"

Damon rolled his eyes and sat down again and said, "Quite simply Maury it's because I'm a va- sterile. I mean," Damon hesitated, "I can't because of a terrible accident that happened a long time ago."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maury said curiously.

"Nope," Damon sputtered.

"Now back to Jack, why don't you believe he's your son?" Maury questioned.

"He doesn't look like me," Damon.

"Are you kidding me?" Bonnie and Caroline said in unison. Caroline sped up so quickly to Jack's picture on the monitor. "He has your eyes Damon. He has your nose. He has-'' but Maury motioned for her to sit back down and she did so reluctantly.

"Mind your own business Barbie," Damon said annoyed that she was even here.

"Bonnie's my best friend," Caroline said, huffing.

"I'm 100% positive he's yours," Bonnie hollered and the audience began to clap.

"I agree," Caroline chimed. "I was there," Caroline said.

Damon's eyes bulged as he glowered at Caroline. "Really you were there?"

"Why the doubts, Damon?" Maury tried to mediate.

Damon eyes swept over Bonnie again and this time when she looked at him, he could see the sorrow in them. "She may have cheated on me."

"Well, Bonnie took a lie detector test and I have the results right here," Maury said, holding up a manila envelope.

"I didn't," Bonnie said lowly that only Caroline and Damon heard her.

"Yes you did," Damon yelled out furiously this time getting real close to her.

Damon looked at the audience as they began to boo him again and began to fight with a guy who called him a sissy. Damon quickly made his way to the guy and promised to beat him up. Caroline wiggled her way between the two men and shouted, "Damon, stop acting ridiculous."

Damon made his way to his seat, avoiding Bonnie as she tried to trip him on his way there.

The camera turned to Maury and he stared right at it and said, "Now when we return, the results of Bonnie's lie detector test. We will also meet Damon's current girlfriend. We also have a shocker: another man who claims to be Jack's father. And the shocking results of course of the DNA test. Stay tuned." Commercial break.

**Now if anything I hope this brought a smile to your face. I know this totally cannot happen and that's the beauty and the humor behind it. So who's the other man? Not Jeremy that's for sure. Anyway, my heart still can't let go of the fact that Damon and Bonnie never got together. So sad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize for being the worst updater in the world and I know it. Completely AU and OOC. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. I also do not own the Maury Show. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for reading! Stay safe. **

"We're back," Maury said looking at the camera. "Everyone this is Damon Salvatore. This is Bonnie Bennett."

Damon let out a sigh. "We know who we are."

"This is their three month old son Jack."

"Awwww." The audience started to say as Jack came up on the monitor.

"Now, Damon and Bonnie had a rocky start," Maury explained to the audience. **  
**"You can say that again," Damon and Bonnie said in unison. Damon couldn't even look at Bonnie and angrily stared at the floor.

**THE RESULTS ARE IN**

Bonnie watched Maury as he opened the manila envelope. "Now we gave Bonnie a lie detector test."

"Let's just get through this already," Damon said with a scowl on his face.

Maury looked at him and shook his head. "You've heard rumors haven't you?"

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "Well, I heard she's been messing with Klaus, Kol and heck even Stefan."

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes. She never wanted to fry his brain more than she did now but she had to remind herself that she was on television.

"Stefan, your brother?" Maury inquired. "Well we have Stefan right here."

"Of course you do," Damon said looking up and he looked at his brother who was sitting next to Barbie.

"Hi Maury," Stefan greeted him. "After all this time Damon why can't you just believe her?"

"What kind of brother are you? You're supposed to be on my side. I promised you misery, didn't I?"

"I'm trying to help you," Stefan said, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Damon hated seeing his brother like this. He decided to look at his boots. "I just want you to do the right thing."

"I don't need your help. You're **MY Brother** but now you are more like a traitor," Damon said still unwilling to look at Stefan.

"All right. Let's get to it. We asked Bonnie did you try to hook up with Jeremy during the time you were Damon?"

"That boy isn't even relevant," Damon said.

"You said no and the lie detector determined you were telling the truth. Speaking of Jeremy we have him here."

"You don't say," Damon said sarcastically. "Did you invite the whole town of Mystic Falls here?"

Damon saw Jeremy stand up and he glared at him. Jeremy was wearing a white t shirt that looked quite small on him and his muscles looked shiny. "I just want to tell you Bonnie that since Damon isn't man enough to take care of a child that I'm here and I will help you with Jack."

Damon wondered what the headlines would be if he rushed over to Jeremy and cut his head off on national television.

"Man enough?! Damon said getting up. "Why don't you come up here and I'll show you man enough."

"You know what?" Jeremy said, "I hope for that baby's sake that he isn't yours because he will be miserable with you as his father."

"Jeremy stop!" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you go hook up with your dead girlfriends? Every girlfriend you've ever had ends up dead. I wonder why that is? It's probably because you bore them to death."

"Damon!" Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie said.

"What! It's true," he told the audience. Jeremy walked out of the audience and headed for the back door.

"Go ahead, Maury let's hear more about the witches lies."

"We asked Bonnie, did you sleep with another man while you were with Damon?"

"You said no and the lie detector determined you are telling the truth."

"Doesn't matter," Damon said, "she probably slept with the person who administered the test or manipulated the answers with her witchy juju."

The audience began to boo him. "Damon, just cut it out," Bonnie said.

"What they just think I'm calling you a witch because I really want to say bitch," he whispered to her.

Maury watched them talking to each other. "What is this thing you two have between the two of you?" he said confused.

"It's complicated," they said again.

"Did you guys notice that you have done that multiple times, say the same exact thing at the same time?"

"Well, we just have known each other for a while," Damon explained. "Actually for a long time it was just us," Damon said thinking back to the time of their days in the 1994 prison world.

Bonnie let out a breath and Damon could tell she was thinking about that time as well.

"Damon, what are you going to do if this baby is yours?" Maury asked him.

That pulled Damon out of his reverie. Damon looked over at Bonnie, who was looking at him with curiosity. "Well Povich, I'm going to be there. I don't want to be like my father."

Damon looked over at Stefan who was consoling a crying Caroline. Patting Caroline's back as she cried on his shoulder, Stefan nodded at Damon. For once now, the audience cheered him on.

A woman in the audience yelled out, "I want you to be my baby daddy."

Damon and Bonnie laughed at that and turned to Maury.

"This is one of the strangest segments I have had in my life," Maury said.

"You guys go from fighting, to now smiling at each other. It is all very weird."

"If anything, I say we are quite entertaining," Damon said amused.

"Anyway there is someone else we have here and it is your current girlfriend."

"Booo!" the audience said, as Elena came down the steps. She sat in the chair in the middle of Bonnie and Damon. "Hi Maury," she said.

"Everyone this is Elena Gilbert."

"So you are Damon's girlfriend."

"Actually I don't know about that," Elena said, glancing over at Damon.

The audience went wild as she said that. "You see Maury, Bonnie was my best friend and Damon was my boyfriend. Those two were on a plane and the plane crashed and they were stuck for a while on an island."

"Really?" Maury asked unaware of the story.

"Yes," Elena said lying because she couldn't really tell him about 1994.

"Anyway, everyone thought they were dead. I didn't expect my boyfriend and my best friend to hook up."

"Elena I-'' Bonnie started.

"Don't talk to me!" Elena yelled at Bonnie.

"Elena, she-" Damon said started to explain.

"I don't want you two to ever talk to me again. That is why I came here. I am done with the both of you," Elena said, starting to cry. "I don't ever want to see you two again. Don't talk to me, don't call me. You two are dead to me."

The audience looked on in shock. Damon looked over at the two girls he had feelings for and blamed himself for messing up their lives. He didn't feel well at all in that moment.

"I never meant to hurt you, Elena," Bonnie said. "I'm so sorry."

"But are you really?" Elena said, swiping her long hair.

"We thought we were always going to be on that island." Damon said. "We didn't think we would make it back."

"So, you what? Decide to mess around? Did you ever stop to consider: how would Elena feel? What would she say about this? And I get it, you were desperate but you could've waited."

"You decided to forget about me," Damon said, knowing the audience was completely lost now. "On that island, I realized that I might've had feelings for Bonnie, but I tried to push those feelings down in the real world. I have no excuse and now I know what it feels like to be in love with two people," Damon said to Elena who turned her chair away from him. In fact she moved her chair and sat next to Maury so she wouldn't have to sit anywhere near Bonnie and Damon.

"Woah baby," Maury said, snapping them out of their drama. "You people need to get your laundry sorted. We are not done yet, because when we come back we have someone else claiming to be Jack's father."

**To be continued…..**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed. **


End file.
